Your Hand
by xotakux2002x
Summary: itachi is horny, but it's not his hand that he wants to take care of the problem. kisaita yaoi, oneshot, a bit of bondage as well X3


Itachi Uchiha was in his room, lying face-down on his bed and silently fuming. Why? Two reasons.

1) He didn't know where his partner was. This wouldn't have been that much of a problem, if he weren't 2) horny as all hell.

The weasel growled and squeezed the pillow his face was buried in. Stupid shark; going off, and leaving his poor little uke all alone like this. Well, that might have been a little overdramatic, but since when did Kisame wander off without telling Itachi where he was going?! Knowing him, the shark was probably outside, training or something. More than likely, he was practicing with Samehada, and was no doubt covered in sweat by this time, meaning his shirt would have been discarded, allowing any onlooker a wonderful view of the swordsman's incredibly toned and muscular body…

Ok, that _really_ didn't help Itachi. If anything, it only made things worse.

"_Stop it!"_ the Uchiha commanded himself. _"Think of something else! Murdering the clan, Sasuke screeching about revenge, Orochimaru's tongue…" _Tragically for the poor weasel, nearly all of these thoughts were able to bring some image of Kisame to his mind.

Itachi growled in defeat, and sat up on the bed. Fine then. If Kisame wasn't here, then Itachi would have to take care of his problem the old-fashioned way.

The weasel quickly discarded all of his clothes, exposing his rock hard erection to the cool air around him. Itachi proceeded to lie back on the bed, face up, and wrapped one hand around his length. He shut his eyes, and began pumping himself.

Itachi let out a moan at the feeling. It had been a long while since he'd had to do this, since Kisame normally took care of any problems like this. He groaned again, and began jerking himself faster.

Despite the pleasure he was getting from his actions, something was missing. Slowly, Itachi rolled over to lie on his stomach, propping himself up on his knees. While one hand continued to pump his length, the other traveled to his mouth, and soon two fingers made their way into the moist cavern. Eyes half-lidded, Itachi quickly lubricated the digits, before removing them. He reached back, and with some difficulty, was able to insert a finger in his entrance.

The Uchiha winced from the slight intrusion, twisting his finger around in hopes of stretching himself that much quicker. With a low moan, he inserted the second digit, scissoring the fingers like he'd felt Kisame do to him so many times before. Much better.

His breathing became slightly erratic now, eyes shut tightly as a deep blush covered his face. He was getting so very close to that blissful edge…but once again, something wasn't right.

Groaning in frustration, the weasel buried his face in a nearby pillow, and inhaled deeply. He received a pleasant surprise when he realized that the fluffy bed accessory was not his, but Kisame's, and thus carried the scent of the shark.

That was what he needed. A hint of Kisame.

Inhaling the unique smell that only Kisame possessed, Itachi's hands began moving once again, fingers thrusting in and out of his heated body as the other hand jerked him off with fast, desperate motions. He was getting closer and closer, and was about to peek-

When suddenly, the Uchiha's hands were ripped away from his body.

Before Itachi could open his eyes and look around to see what had happened, he heard a low chuckle, and felt a very familiar calloused hand wrap around his manhood. "My my, this is a pleasant surprise," Kisame murmured into his ear.

Itachi could have cried from happiness.

Instead, he let out a soft moan when Kisame began to gently stroke him. "Where…hah…were you…ohhh…" Itachi's eyes rolled back in ecstasy; Kisame's rough hands felt incredible against his smooth skin!

"I was in town," the shark purred, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell of the Uchiha's ear.

"Doing what?" Itachi panted.

"Buying a few things. Would you like to see them?"

Itachi fervently shook his head. "No, I want you to finish what I started, Kisame!"

Due to his position, the weasel was unable to see the sadistic smirk now gracing the shark's face. "All in good time, Itachi," the shark promised, his free hand reaching across the bed and digging through a black plastic bag.

Itachi mentally raised a brow when he felt Kisame's hand leave his heated flesh, and then hissed when he felt something very cold slide over the area Kisame had just forsaken. Curious, the weasel bent his head to look down at the area in question.

His eyes very nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the cock ring Kisame had slipped onto him.

The Uchiha had no time to react to this before Kisame had grabbed both his arms and tied them behind his back with a length of wire. And then, for that final bit of security, the shark located Itachi's headband on the bedside table, snatched it up, and used it to effectively blindfold the weasel. Leaving Itachi completely at his mercy.

"Kisame," Itachi growled in a warning tone, "I'm going to-AAHH!" the weasel's threat was cut short by the shark jabbing a finger into his entrance.

"I'm sorry, what was that Itachi?" Kisame taunted, thrusting the digit in and out of his lover with a wicked smirk. The Uchiha's only reply was a whine, making the shark's smile widen. "Is there something you want?"

"You…you…" Itachi visibly shuddered when Kisame inserted a second finger into him.

"Yes?" Kisame asked, enjoying every second of Itachi's helplessness.

"Gaaah, just fuck me!" the Uchiha begged, desperately pushing back against Kisame's hand.

Kisame removed his fingers and quickly undressed, tossing his clothes on top of his partner's before returning to his position behind the weasel. He grabbed onto Itachi's hips, and with no warning whatsoever, thrust his member completely into his lover.

The Uchiha cried out in shock, hands balling themselves into fists and toes curling from the sensation. His breathing was reduced to soft pants as he buried his face in Kisame's pillow. "Move, dammit," he ordered, unable to keep the pleading tone out of his command.

Deciding he'd tortured the weasel enough, Kisame slid out before slamming back into his partner. He dug his fingers into the weasel's side, dragging them along Itachi's pale flesh to create long, red lines along his skin.

Itachi moaned Kisame's name at the slight pain, encouraging the shark to increase his pace. The Uchiha's entire body was rocking from the force of Kisame's movements as an incredible heat built up within him.

The shark slowed his pace a bit and leaned forward to bite down on Itachi's exposed neck, earning another cry from his lover. Kisame bit and sucked until he was sure that he'd left a mark, and then released the flesh to kiss along the weasel's neck. He sat back and pulled Itachi into his lap, bouncing the Uchiha up and down on his length.

Itachi threw his head back, resting it on Kisame's well-toned shoulder. His fingers curled, scraping against the shark's abs in an attempt to find something to grab onto. His head was swimming, and his body was begging for release. "Kisame," he moaned between pants.

"Hmm?" the shark inquired, focusing on fondling Itachi's nipples as he bit down on the other side of the weasel's neck.

Itachi let out a few whimpers and sighs before responding. "Kisame, I need to come."

"Oh?"

The weasel ground his teeth and frustration and deliberately scraped his nails along Kisame's stomach. "Kisame, please!"

The shark chuckled and started moving Itachi up and down on his lap once more. After a few more thrusts, he finally granted the Uchiha's wish and unclipped the cock ring on his lover.

Itachi's entire body tensed as he released, biting his lip in a desperate attempt to keep from screaming out. He painfully arched his back as the orgasm swept over his entire being. Kisame thrust into his partner a few more times before coming himself.

For a time, the only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of heavy breathing as both Akatsuki members tried to get their breathing back under control. Kisame was the first to recover, and carefully slid himself out of Itachi. Carefully, he undid the wire on Itachi's wrists, and then removed the blindfold. Itachi was probably going to kill him for this anyway; may as well get it over with now.

He gently turned the weasel around so that Itachi was sitting in his lap, propped up against one of the shark's muscular arms. Itachi's eyes were shut, and beads of sweat ran down his face. Slowly, his breathing slowed, and he opened his eyes to weakly glare at the shark. "If you **ever** do that again…"

"You'll kill me, right angel?" Kisame finished with a smile.

Itachi nodded. "That's not to say I didn't enjoy it, though." Before Kisame could absorb the words, Itachi pushed himself upwards to kiss the shark. Their lips met in a tender kiss, which ended all too soon. "Why were you in town for so long?" the weasel queried.

"Well, I didn't exactly spend all my time in town," Kisame sheepishly admitted. "I stopped by Pein's office, and he needs us to leave for a mission in, erm…" he turned to look at the clock on their bedside table, and then returned his attention to Itachi. "Five minutes."

Shaking his head, Itachi climbed off Kisame's lap and hurriedly dressed himself. "We'll have to clean up wherever we're going, I guess," Kisame suggested as he pulled on his own clothing.

"Hn," Itachi concurred. Once he had finished dressing, the Uchiha walked to the door of their room. He heard a soft clink, and frowned. "Put it back," he ordered without turning around.

Grumbling softly, Kisame removed the cock ring from his pocket and slid it into the drawer of their bedside table. "Ready," the shark muttered as he hefted Samehada off the ground and onto his back.

Itachi slowly opened the door, and then turned to look over his shoulder at Kisame. "Don't pout. You can play with your toys when we come back." With a coy smile on his face and a dangerous look in his eyes, the Uchiha slunk out of their room.

Kisame blinked a few times, completely shocked, before grinning widely and following his partner into the hall. He hoped this would be a quick mission.


End file.
